1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a travel outlet device, and more especially to a travel outlet device with more than one power outlet units and a surge-protected circuit.
2. Description of the Prior Art
At present, besides batteries for supplying power, consumer electronics products have adapters and power cables to supplying predetermined work voltages and work currents for a long use.
Please referring to FIG. 1. A prior outlet device 10a is connected between an adapter 20a and a power cable 30a. The adapter 20a has an outlet 21a. One end of the power cable 30a has a joint 31a and the other end has an inlet 32a. 
A protruding portion 11a protrudes from a rear end of the outlet device 10a for inserting into the outlet 21a of the adapter 20a. The outlet device 10a has a groove 12a in a left side, which has two metal projecting portions 121a inside to connect with the joint 31a on one end of the power cable 30a. The inlet 32a on the other end of the power cable 30a connects to an electrical source. The outlet device 10a has two inserting holes 13a in a front end for an inlet of an electric equipment inserting in. The electrical equipment can be supplied for electric power via the outlet device 10a. 
However, conventional electrical sources often generate instantaneous abnormal voltage surges because of the stroke of lightning or short-circuit, etc. Since the outlet device 10a has not a surge-protected mechanism, when the voltage has larger instantaneous surges, the outlet device hasn't any protection function and the adapter and other electric equipments are easily damaged.
Hence, the inventors of the present invention believe that the shortcomings described above are able to be improved and finally suggest the present invention which is of a reasonable design and is an effective improvement based on deep research and thought.